Violeta
by Akira Kazuko
Summary: Sakura quando menor matou toda sua vila e fugiu, apenas deixando um sobrevivente Sasuke Uchiha, que a encontra tempos depois... [ Não sou boa com Summary mais pode se dizer que é o que aconteceu antes de Diferentes Mais todos Mortos... Talvez Tanto faz ]
1. Moleque

I've been thinking lots about my life and

_( eu estive pensando muito na vida e )_

How quick I`d wash it down the drain

_( no quão rápido eu pararia a drenagem )_

Past tense the future, nothing matters now

_( o passado, o futuro, nada importa agora )_

I act on my own and I'm the blame

_( eu agi por conta própria e eu sou o culpado )_

Live in a wicked dream, with angst turned out all wrong

_( vivo num sonho cruel, com angústia liberada erradamente )_

Were all so weak, no matter how strong, yeah

_( nós somos tão fracos, não importa o quão fortes, yeah )_

**Demons - Avanged Sevenfold**

Capítulo 1 - Moleque

Abrindo os olhos e levantando a cabeça, ignorando os gritos que iam e viam na própria mente, imaginação ou não mortes passavam por seus olhos como um flashback, e ele...

-x-

_Ele estava lá apenas parado entre os mortos como um aluno que queria passar despercebido para não explicar o que fazia ou quem era, tão quieto como os próprios corpos aos seus pés, como se nem se quer estivesse vivo, com a aparência perfeita de um boneco ou alguma experiência que deu errado transformando-o em algo acima da imaginação, algo que era impossível ultrapassar para um mero humano, com poderes suficientes para destruir o invencível, mas ao mesmo tempo frágil como um boneco que pode ser manipulado por qualquer um. Uma lousa em branco que qualquer um poderia escrever o que quisesse e ele obedeceria. Forte e facilmente manipulável... Algo tão diferente do comum que nem mesmo seus olhos poderiam entender._

_Uma sobrancelha do menino se levantou esperando o que ela iria fazer, iria atacá-lo ou simplesmente ignorá-lo_

_- E então? Vai me matar como fez aos outros ou não? - o rosto dele era algo que não podia ler. Como um livro em branco que nas entrelinhas tem muito a contar_

_- Apenas saia da minha frente_

_E dentro daqueles olhos por um segundo pode se ver uma onda de desentendimento passar logo mudando para seus olhos frios como um gelo sem expressão continuou a lhe encarar e não se moveu_

_- Saia logo da minha frente moleque_

_Ele não respondeu deixando-a um pouco irritada, mas pode ver ele levantar novamente sua sobrancelha e se preparar para falar alguma coisa mais logo arregalou seus olhos. Alguém atrás da menina - fácil - ela desviou agilmente e enfiou uma kunai em seu coração fazendo ele cair exangue no chão como os outros._

_- Hunf, inúteis... Meros humanos inúteis... - falou limpando sua arma_

_- Por que você não vai me matar?_

_Levantou seus olhos para o menino a sua frente, um pouco surpresa por ele falar algo vendo ela matar mais um camponês ou coisa assim_

_- Eu gostei de você moleque... Talvez um dia você... Seja algo parecido comigo... Sei lá, tenho apenas uma impressão que você vai um dia vai ser necessário. - ela disse_

_Mesmo os dois sendo da mesma idade a menina tinha passado por muitas coisas a mais que ele, ele entenderia talvez mais tarde quando tivesse idade suficiente pelo menos mentalmente como ela_

_- Toma - a menina joga alguma coisa para ele - você talvez precise... Alias meu nome é Sakura... Até mais Uchiha_

_Ela disse e desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça apenas vendo o menino olhar para a kunai que lhe jogou_

-x-

- Sakura... - o homem a sua frente disse - quanto tempo em?

- Como vai Uchiha? Muitos problemas? - disse vendo ele com a roupa suja de sangue

- Um pouco - ele deu uma risada fraca

- Hunf - ela disse e rapidamente estava em frente ao homem o segurando impedindo que ele cai-se - estão atrás de você então... Interessante

- Hn...

Sakura e ele de repente sumiram numa nuvem de fumaça aparecendo em um apartamento velho com poucos moveis mas ela ajudou ele a se sentar em sua cama

- Muitas batalhas em?

Ela riu roucamente fazendo uma onda de chakra passar para sua mão e começando a curá-lo

- Nem tanto - respondeu simplesmente - parece que tenho mais descanso do que quando menor...

- Continuaram a seguir você aquele dia - ele afirmou entendo a situação

- Não dão descanso nem para uma criança... Pois é - disse ao mesmo tempo que fez a onda de chakra terminar de curar os cortes

- Hn... - ele se levantou - Arigatou

- Boa sorte, Sasuke - disse se virando e saindo do apartamento indo para outra batalha

-x-

- Que demora em Sakura! - disse Sasori

- Tive um contra-tempo - respondeu matando outro ninja que entrará em seu caminho

- Está parecendo quase como Kakashi - disse o loiro

- Ei! - disse Kakashi por trás de sua máscara

- Calem-se! - disse a rosada

Todos se calaram e olharam Sakura matando o último ninja do bando

- Você não se encontrou com ele de novo certo? - disse Naruto

Sakura deu um soco mais forte que o normal rachando a parede mais próxima e fazendo sangrar sua mão por não usar chakra

- Não se meta na minha vida entendeu?

- Sakura isso é perigoso você sabe... Se eles descobrirem que você não o matou vai causar problemas, pior ainda que você não pode ter relacionamentos se esqueceu? - ele respondeu

- Você acha que eu não sei que você tem um relacionamento com a Hyuuga? Baka! Não se meta na minha vida - seus olhos esverdeados se tornaram roxos demonstrando perigo - não se atreva a chegar perto dele entendeu?

Naruto deu um passo para trás ficando atrás de Kakashi

- Hai Sakura... - ele abaixa a cabeça um tanto corado

- Tenham mais cuidado... - ela disse desaparecendo novamente em uma nuvem de fumaça

-x-

- Hum... Ainda está aqui.

Ele não me respondeu como na última vez então apenas foi a cozinha pegar uma água tomei e me sentei na minha cama agora desocupada por ele sentado na poltrona

- Você está machucada... - ele afirmou

- Nossa novidade - ela foi irônica

- Você antes não se machucava

- Eu era mais rápida e eles menos experientes... - disse dando de ombros tomando um gole da água

- E você não liga?

- Pra que eu vou ligar? Não faço diferença aqui... Só estou protegendo o que é meu. O pior vai acontecer se eles conseguirem matar eles - ela diz deitado despreocupada na cama - enquanto eles estiverem bem está beleza

- Mas por enquanto você precisava sobreviver para protegê-los certo?

Assentiu curando os poucos ferimentos para ele parar de reclamar

- Melhor assim? - diz levantando uma sobrancelha

- Sim - ele ignora a ironia da garota e levanta - é hora de ir... Se cuida

- Eu é quem diga... Eu sei me cuidar agora você garoto... Me visite quando precisar. A porta sempre está aberta - ela da um sorriso sínico

- Vou pensar

- Ah... E bem-vindo ao nosso mundo moleque...

Ele fecha a porta a deixando sozinha


	2. Não importa

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies

_( obscurecendo e confundindo a verdade e as mentiras )_

So I don't know what's real and what's not

_( assim eu não sei o que é real e o que não é )_

Always confusing the thoughts in my head

_( sempre confundindo os pensamentos na minha cabeça )_

So I can't trust myself anymore

_( desse modo não posso confiar em mim mesma )_

I'm dying again

_( eu estou morrendo novamente )_

**Going Under - Evanescence**

Capitulo 2 - Não importa

- Sakura, problemas atrás de você - diz Konan

- Merda... - ela se vira olhando Tobi

- Sakura... Sakura... Como vão as lutas?

- Como sempre sr. - diz entre dentes

- Ótimo. - diz saindo

- Se continuar assim ele vai descobrir Haruno - Sasori aparece da sombra do corredor mofado

- Hum, até lá já vou ter feito o que preciso e não estarei mais aqui... Talvez até morta. Foda-se

- Se é o que você acha...

- Sasori pode estar certo Sakura... - diz Konan

- Não me importo se eles estiverem protegidos já está bom. E eu terminarei isso logo - ela diz olhando para a escuridão do outro lado do corredor - agora se me dão licença... Tenho assuntos a resolver - ela desaparece em outra nuvem

-x-

- Bakas... - murmurou a rosada - acham que sabe tudo sobre mim... Eu darei um jeito... Vai ser como se eles não existissem, ninguém ira atrás deles... Tobi seus dias estão contados... Aproveite cada segundo

Ela corria pela floresta cada vez mais a fundo e de repente parou, árvores destruídas... Troncos caídos... Um campo de batalha? Uma área de treinamento? Seus olhos repentinamente ficaram roxos observando cada centímetro do compartimento... Esse cheiro...

- Merda, Uchiha! Não sabe se cuidar - voltou a correr ainda com os olhos roxos indo em direção a uma batalha

Se ouve gritos de agonia, uma luz escura, mais árvores quebradas, esmagadas, queimadas, esmurradas.

- Uchiha! - ela grita quando o vê

- Porcaria - o outro murmurou

O inimigo olho para Sakura

- Haruno... Conhece-o?

- Saia daqui comandante! - ela rosnou o outro entendeu e saiu correndo e seus olhos voltaram a ser verdes

- Você gosta de se meter em encrenca em? Não sabe nem se esconder! - ela virou-se para Sasuke

- Ele a conhece...

- Claro que me conhece... Todos me conhecem... Todos meus colegas e inimigos - levantei uma sobrancelha - você acha que sou procurada apenas por assassinar a vila Sasuke? Ainda não cresceu o suficiente para entender em...

- O que você seria Haruno?

- Hunf... Não importa, agora vá para casa. - ignorou-o e voltou a andar pela floresta - ah e alias toma mais cuidado... Não posso te salvar toda hora...

" Se ele encontrar Tobi meu plano vai por água a baixo... Tenho que fazer isso rápido... Eles estão começando a desconfiar "

- Eu não tenho casa por aqui - ele murmura

- Hum... Vai para minha casa, não fico muito lá mesmo. - e ela recomeça a correr

-x-

- Sakura... Sakura...

Ela estava em uma caverna onde apenas se via um par de olhos vermelhos e um par de olhos amarelos.

- Itachi... Orochimaru... Como está o plano? Eles estão a salvo?

- Claro que estão quer vê-los?

- Não é necessário por enquanto, só quero que apague a memória de todos os conhecidos faça como se eles fossem outras palavras... Depois disso e os ajudo.

- Perfeito. - se ouve uma voz afiada

- Hunf... Como está meu irmãozinho Sakura? - uma voz grossa sai da escuridão

- Tive de salvá-lo agora de um ninja... Parece que ele não sabe passar muito despercebido.

- Hum... Interessante...

- Agora irei ir... Ele está me esperando - seus olhos roxos fecham aparecendo os verdes e desaparecendo na escuridão

-x-

Ainda não foi dormir? - pergunta ela observando o homem sentado em uma cama reserva ao lado da sua

- Hn... Posso mesmo ficar aqui?

- Hai... Hai... Apenas durma. - ela disse deitando-se e tentando dormir

Como todas as noites ela apenas levantou um pouco mais tarde se trocou e saiu para defender seu apartamento.

- Parece que tem companhia hoje em? - se ouve uma voz vindo da sombra

- Hum... - Ela se virou já em posição de batalha

- Seria pior se fosse Tobi que descobrisse isso querida... Você sabe o que aconteceria.

Cale-se - seus olhos ficaram roxos e se fixaram na figura a sua frente - Deidara... Bem-vindo ao inferno querido.

Ela correu já pronta para atacá-lo, Deidara fez vários pássaros e os jogou desviando de seu golpe

- Katsu! - a menina desviou antes dele gritar

- Isso não vai funcionar contra mim sempai...

- Certo se você quer lutar seriamente... Apenas um sobrevivera.

- Perfeito - resmungou voltando a atacar o loiro que se parecia com uma velha amiga

-x-

- O que está fazendo Sakura não pode fugir assim! - disse a loira - seus pais ainda estão aqui não se lembra?

- Todos são mentirosos Ino... Você deveria entender, eles mentiram sobre tudo! - a rosada saiu correndo para o jardim - isso aqui! Isso é apenas algo que vai ficar extinto se não fizermos algo... Todos esses adultos eles estão obedecendo um... Uma pessoa... E eles estão tentando juntar todos aqueles mais poderosos para matar todos nós... Os adultos não sabem... Mais eu sei! Não vou ficar aqui parada sem fazer nada! Se não quiser entender apenas fique dentro de casa amanhã e só saia quando amanhecer... Você vai ver o caos que isso está trazendo.

- Sakura não faça isso... Você está doida...

- Saia daqui... Fique em casa, lá você estará protegida partirei essa noite... - se virou desaparecendo


End file.
